


Aloof

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [21]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: The Boss isn't the most social person and prefers to keep her distance.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 12





	Aloof

The cool November breeze blew over the city, causing Velvet to snuggle into her coat a bit more as some snow flew into her face, the gloved hand that wrapped around the neck of a bottle of rum shook from the cold, she took a heavy swig and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She was sitting in a far corner on the roof of the Purgatory nightclub by herself, drowning whatever bothered her in the liquor, she knew that downstairs there was supposed to be a Thanksgiving party going on but she hated the noise and preferred to have a moment for herself, a little bit of quiet. Her behaviour often seemed cold or aloof to some of the Saints but she couldn't help it, demons weren't naturally social beings, she liked to keep her distance and watch rather than to engage in casual talk, it's not that she didn't like the other Saints, quite the opposite actually, but she just favoured being alone a lot of times.

She took another sip of the booze when she heard the door to the staircase open on the other side of the roof behind her, she was about to turn around and throw the bottle at whoever came up here to disturb her until she heard Johnny's voice, "So that's where you're hiding," he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way over to her, careful not to slip on the icy roof. She didn't turn around to greet him nor did she say a word so he took it upon himself to do the talking, "Aren't you freezing up here by yourself?" she shook her head and extended her arm to show him the bottle of rum, "Care to share?" he asked before she handed him the liquid which he gladly accepted, after taking a few swigs himself, he sat down next to her and placed the drink on the ground between them.

They just stared straight ahead for a few moments before he started to speak, "I'm guessing you're not up here because you've suddenly developed an affection for the cold?" despite not looking at each other he could tell she was shaking her head again, "What's up then, you don't wanna hang with your friends?" she drank some of the rum before she explained, "I don't know, I feel more comfortable on my own, don't get me wrong, I like you guys but huge parties aren't for me," she pondered for a bit before adding, "Unless Shaundi has some of those pills again, I didn't really seem to care after I had taken those."

"This isn't a huge party," Johnny corrected her, "It's only me, Shaundi, Pierce and Tobias with Laura who made us a big ass feast that we can't possibly eat without you and she's not gonna let us get up from the table until we're finished," Laura often was like a mother to them, "All the other Saints are out doing their own partying elsewhere," the Boss lightened up a bit to the idea now that she knew it wouldn't be a loud and crowded mess with some good food but still, there was something about Thanksgiving that didn't sit well with her, showing affection and care was not something she was good at, maybe it was her pride that came with the persona of this badass bitch she was in everyone's eyes or just her demonic side telling her that she's not supposed to be friends with humans. Johnny reached for the bottle again as he let her speak now, "Ugh, it's just," she tried to think of a reason, "I'm not very hungry, you don't need me to be there anyway," Gat put down the bottle to call her out, "First of all, you're never hungry because you don't need food to begin with," she hid her face behind her hair when she realized he saw through her bullshit, "Fuck I forgot I told him about that," she thought, "Second of all, they're all down there waiting for you to join them," she looked at him through a gap in her hair, "We're family, we won't start without you," he said as he rubbed her back.

It was those words that made her realize the only truth about the Saints, they were family, she didn't know about any of their personal lives or their past, she didn't tell them her own so she wouldn't ask for theirs, it only mattered that they were here now, maybe none of them had an actual family to spend the day with just like herself, "Fine," Vivi said as she got up, she was a bit wobbly after drinking more than half of that rum, "I was running out of liquor anyway," she pretended that was the only reason she'd go downstairs, Johnny got up as well, not as tipsily as her, once he stood next to her he brushed Velvet's hair out of her face and pressed a kiss on her lips, they stood there like that for a while before breaking apart, "We better hurry or Laura's gonna be pissed when the food's cold," she argued to which he agreed with a nod, they held each other for support as they made their way over the frozen roof towards the staircase and would soon enjoy their proper Thanksgiving meal as a family.


End file.
